


We Could Be Immortals

by Flutist98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav Fusion, Crying, Fake AH Crew, Golden Boy!Gavin, I say major character death but I don't mean it, M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Solar Queen! Gavin, Violence, fem!Jack, vagabond!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutist98/pseuds/Flutist98
Summary: Loosely based on the prompt of one person has a photo album and the other person opens it and discovers that the other is immortal and has been dating reincarnations. Very loosely based.





	We Could Be Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> Very ooc but I tried

Gavin couldn’t believe his luck. When he first met Ryan, he could barely speak to him. He didn’t like talking to people he barely knew. Once he started actually hanging out with the gent, one could say a little crush formed. And Gavin had nursed that fucking crush for years.

It finally took an intervention from the other achievement hunters (the fact that many of them had money riding on this had nothing to do with it). They locked Ryan and Gavin in the stream room, after taking their phones, and said that when they made out, email them when they’re done and they’ll let them out.

What resulted was Gavin keeping himself awkwardly pressed to the corner of the room, while Ryan casually played games. After two hours, it seemed Ryan got bored. He stood up, closed the curtain that Gavin had failed to realize was still, in fact, open, and then sat back down, but scooted the chair closer to the curled up Brit.

“How do you want to do this?”

Ryan was being super casual about the whole thing and it irked Gavin to no end. Keeping his back pressed to the wall, he slides up so he’s in a standing position, which makes Ryan tilt his head back a bit to keep looking at his face.

“What d’ya mean?”

“They’re not gonna let us out till we… ya know.”

“Or we could email someone else in the building to let us out.”

“Chances are they have fail safes in so they can’t do that.”

“You give them too much credit.”

Ryan links his fingers together and places them behind his head, lounging so fucking casually.

“How are you so calm?!”

An eyebrow raises, “Been through this before”, he wistfully relents. His face one of remembrance, adoration, and a touch of sadness. Gavin’s throat blocks up with jealousy before he releases it.

“Come here.”

Gavin plants himself in Ryan’s lap with not much thought and instantly freezes at his actions. Ryan’s chest vibrates with a barely repressed laugh.

“Comfortable?”

“I-I. Sorry!”

Before he can get back up, Ryan’s hands snare Gavin’s hips, forcing him back down. Gavin swears he didn’t mean to whimper. Humiliation burns through him, but in the back of his mind there’s a quiet voice telling him ‘it’s alright, you’ve done this before’. That voice is promptly ignored as it’s wrong.

“Gav?”

Gavin snaps back to reality and feels his face heat up, “Sorry Ry.”

The fact that Ryan is now rubbing his hips in slow circles is not helping one bit.

“I’m gonna open the curtain back up so they can see. Do you want to give them a show or just a quick one? I’m sure they won’t torture us if it’s just a peck.”

Gavin really can’t process anything. He feels like his brain is short-circuiting and he feels like he’s in a fucking dream. The tightening of the grip on his hips, prompts Gavin to speak.

“Short!”

Ryan nods before wheeling both back to the window and draws the curtain back open. Gavin sees no one pressed to the glass but there’s no doubt that someone is watching.

“Okay, would you like me to start or you?”

Freezing, Gavin stares desperately at Ryan who is watching curiously. His head hurts and he just wants to go home and curl up. Gavin winces a bit as the headache that had begun forming rolls into migraine territory. Seeing it, Ryan moves one of his hands to Gavin’s head and massages his scalp. Gavin practically melts at the affection.

“You okay, Gav?”

Gavin just hums and sinks more into the caressing. Ryan quietly chuckles before leaning in. Before he reaches Gavin, he stops and looks him straight in the eyes.

“Do you remember?”

“Wha-“ 

Gavin is cut off by Ryan’s lips before he can fully question him and finds he doesn’t quite care. The kiss fills him with utter bliss and his heart aches with it. The migraine returns tenfold, and Gavin really tries to ignore it, but he feels nauseous as the pain increases. 

He finally can’t stand it and pushes away from Ryan. He shoves his head into the trash can under the desk and pukes. He feels a hand stroking his back and soft cooing words, but he feels like he’s going to pass out.

~

Despite a rocky first kiss, Ryan ended up taking Gavin out for dinner the following week and thus began their relationship. 

Somehow, Ryan could deal with Gavin. The random questions, the squawks, the clumsiness. He took it all with a look of pure adoration and a kiss. Which lead to Gavin’s current situation.

He’d been feeling ill and had begged to stay back at Ryan’s. His loving boyfriend relented but still had to go. Around lunchtime, the headache that had been plaguing Gavin finally dissipated and deciding to be an awesome boyfriend, Gavin began cleaning Ryan’s house.

While straightening up the bookshelves, an old leather bound book fell off the topmost shelf. Intrigued by the ancient-looking tome, Gavin settled onto the couch and opened it.

At first, he couldn’t quite comprehend what he was looking at. He flips through what he now knows is a photo album, but each page drives Gavin deeper and deeper into a state of confusion. They’re pictures of them, Gavin and Ryan, but something's wrong with them.

The first pages looked the oldest and confused Gavin the most, so he flipped to the back. These looked scarily new, but still wrong. It reminded him of their GTA characters, but they look real. Not at all like a video game. The more he stares at the pictures, the more his migraine returned, and with a mighty vengeance.

Keys and then the sound of the front door opening draws Gavin from his confusion bubble. He shakily sets the album aside and tries to stand, but his migraine is making any movement impossible. Ryan appears with a jovial smile that quickly turns into concern.

“Gav? You okay?”

He knows the moment he opens his mouth he’ll puke so he just points to the book next to him. 

“Shit! Gav, sweetheart, look at me. Breathe.”

Just like every time he had a migraine, Ryan begins massaging his scalp. He plants himself on the couch and pulls Gavin into his lap. Seeking the comfort, Gavin curls up.

“You weren’t supposed to find that yet.”

Gavin shoves his head further into Ryan’s neck in acknowledgment a faint sound of confusion hummed out.

“Gav, it’s gonna hurt, but you need to look again. I’ve been putting this off too long.”

More confusion and another wave of pain, makes Gavin gag a bit, and he fully expects Ryan to push him away before he does vomit. Instead, he’s pulled closer and the kneading in his scalp increases.

“I know, Gav. I’m sorry.”

A hand disappears from his head and a weight settles on his lap. There’s the brief flicker of pages before Ryan nudges his shoulder at Gavin. 

“We’ll start with the newest. Do you know who this is?”

Gavin glances down at the pictures that Ryan has selected.

“It’s our GTA characters.”

“Mmm, not quite.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that’s you in the skull mask so yes.”

“What if I told you, that’s us.”

“I know it’s us.”

“Like really us? Different versions of us. That one time we really lived in a world where there was the city of Los Santos, and we were in a crew.”

“Ryan, don’t be an id-.”

Gavin’s head feels like it’s splitting and he promptly passes out.

~

“YO! GOLDEN BOY! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU GOT A SEDUCTION IN AN HOUR!”

“I THOUGHT I TOLD GEOFF NOT TODAY!”

“AND THERE’S BEEN A CHANGE OF PLANS SO LET’S GO!”

“JEEZ! OKAY, MOTHER!”

“I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PUNCH YOU GAVIN! I WILL LEAVE YOUR ASS BEHIND IF THIS GOES WRONG!”

“AND YOU KNOW THAT RY WILL JUST PICK ME UP LIKE THE LOVELY RYAN HE IS, JACK!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Why are you bringing me into this?”

An arm wraps around Gavin’s waist and pulls him back into the warm chest he had previously been snuggled into. Gavin threads his fingers through the ebony locks, tugging out any snarls he finds.

“Jack started it.”

“Ignore her. What’s this I hear about a seduction, and it’s not for me? Tsk, tsk Mr. Free.”

“Don’t start, it’s just meeting a target and I have to flirt a little. I was hoping to push it off but.”

Gavin’s back hits the mattress as Ryan rolls them over. His piercing blue eyes stare in Gavin’s green ones.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You still have some face paint on.”

“You never gave me time to get it off properly last night.”

“IF YOU START FUCKING I WILL NOT HESITATE TO COME IN THERE AND PULL YOU APART. WE LEAVE IN FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!”

“Later?”

“Start in the car on the way back so Jack needs to bleach her eyeballs and we have a deal.”

~

Gavin shoots straight up while screaming and looks around in bewilderment. Ryan who had apparently been in the kitchen comes running in and tries to soothe him.

“Hey, hey. What’d you see?”

Gavin just shake shakes his head, he still feels like his brain is splitting in half. Memories were flashing before his eyes, but they were wrong. They weren’t his life, but they are his life.

“Breathe sweetheart. Come on.”

“Y-you had black hair.”

“Face paint? Like in GTA?”

“It… it can’t be real.”

“It is, sweetheart. It’s always been real. Though this is the first world where the others have bled over this much.”

“My head hurts.”

“I know Gav. It’ll go away in a bit.”

“Can you… tell me more?”

“Your head might start hurting more.”

“S’okay.”

“Well, you were known as Ramsey’s golden boy and I was the Vagabond.”

“Wait, Geoff was there?”

“Everyone always is, though they usually never remember. I don’t quite get how this all works. We were in a crew. It’s a lot like GTA, but ya know. We don’t respawn.”

“Did we die?”

Ryan’s face turns somber at that.

“Well, I know I did. Only you know how you died in that life.”

“Um, how’d you…”

“Assassin. Another crew got fed up with us and sent one, and I lost.”

“Oh… how do I find out about me?”

“I’m guessing your memories are slowly coming back. It’s probably in there somewhere, just think… you’re taking this really well… like really well.”

“I think I’m in shock.”

“Well, it’s good that you think that.”

“Sarcasm not appreciated right now. Keep going.”

“Well, we seemed to hate each other at first… that happens a lot by the way. Geoff got pissed and forced us to do a drop off together, and it went to shit. We had to lay low at a safe house for a week and uh… we fought one night and…”

“Hatefucked each other? Wasn’t hate on my part at least. Just couldn’t fucking stand that I was crushing on you.”

“I was annoyed a bit but I admired you. Still upset you painted my mask.”

“You told me you loved it! This is really weird, I feel like I body snatched.”

“You’ll grow used to it. You usually do.”

“How many are there?”

“I only have the ones I remember, which makes it three more.”

“Holy shit.”

Ryan just nods his head in agreement and pulls Gavin closer to him.

~

“Hey, Gav! Gotta run something by you.”

“What’s up, Geoff?”

“There’s talk of reviving X-Ray and Vav, but a spin-off with just Vav.”

The sudden headache that clutches Gavin, knocks him on his ass. He blinks up at the ceiling and watches as blackness closes in.

“GAVIN?!”

Geoff’s frantic screaming draws the attention of others nearby, and they all rush to help. Someone goes to get Ryan who mad dashes over. 

“What happened?”, Ryan grabs Geoff’s shoulders and pulls the man away, “Were you talking about anything?”

“Yeah, I was telling Gav about how they wanted to bring Vav back and he just fucking fainted.”

“Shit, I’m gonna take him home, okay?”

“Should he go to the hospital or something?”

“No, no. He just hasn’t been sleeping lately.” 

Deciding to risk it, he wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Geoff takes the bait and starts laughing.

“Fucking idiot is tired from sex? Are you kidding me?!”

The others around Gavin heard and started laughing as well. After a while, Ryan was able to make it out of the building with a still unconscious Gavin, the giggling group still being heard in the parking lot. Ryan gets Gavin safely into the front seat and stats for home.

“Come on sweetheart. Wake up.”

Ryan pats his hand uselessly on Gavin, hoping the action would draw him back. The drive home takes half the time it usually does and Ryan is quick to lay Gavin on the couch, drop a cool washcloth, and settle down next to him with the album, pills, and a glass of water.

~

“Darling, come away from the window.”

Gavin is pulled back from watching the chaos below. An arm wraps around his shoulder and refuses to budge. Turning into the chest the arm is attached to, rustles his cape and brings giggles to the forefront.

“Was this your doing?”

“Isn’t it always?”

The other arm loops around Gavin’s waist and brings him in closer. Gavin rests his chin on the collarbone of the man and looks up, the smirk obvious on his face. Ryan looks down at him, a similar smirk gracing his own face.

“They’re calling out for you Vav, are you going to answer?”

“Not unless my king requests it.”

Their lips meet in the middle, and it’s sweet. Not rushed. Not a frenzy. Just slow, loving, and so utterly maddening.

~

Just like before, Gavin shoots straight up, but fortunately not screaming this time. Just a sharp inhale and a shaky exhale. The glass of water is pushed in his face, and he takes a few sips before accepting the pills. Ryan begins the routine of massage away the last of the pain and waits.

“So the Mad King thing is real?”

“As I said last time, a lot of our previous lives are bleeding into this one.” 

“Why was everything burning?”

“Could you be more specific?”

“Jesus Christ Ryan.”

“What? It’s how it worked! You didn’t really mind after a bit.”

“Yeah, I get that feeling… I think I really loved the carnage after a bit.”

Ryan laughs, “You really, really did, trust me. When you remember you’re gonna be blushing.”

“How’d we die this time?”

“Surprisingly of old age. You died first and two years later I went.” 

“Jesus. So I really could slow stuff with the gloves?”

“Yeah. I think it’s like different realities, that’s why Los Santos is actually a real place, and things like your gloves exist.”

“Was RTX really weird when Ray and I dressed up?”

“Little bit. You had shaved your head so it was a bit different, but I kept slipping into memories every now and then.”

~

“Hey, Ry?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell me about another one?”

“You’ll get a headache.”

“I know, I’m just really curious. I haven’t had any weird episodes lately and I really want to look through the album.”

“Grab it and I’ll be right there.”

After his first two flashbacks, Gavin constantly looked at the album but only looked at the ones he knew. Looking at the others just gave him a migraine. He sat for hours admiring the photographs of explosions behind them, and Mt. Chiliad picnics. The crowned Ryan and the glove covered hands. With each look, he felt more and more aware of that life.

He finally remembered how he died in the GTA like world. The other crew that had been targeting them had drawn them into a shootout and Gavin didn’t hold back. He ran out, shot most of them, and was promptly taken out by a sniper. He really hoped that his friends made it out of there.

“Okay, next life. We’re still gonna go in reverse. Now this one, is really sad, like really.”

“Let’s do it.”

“Okay, introducing King Ryan and Gavin the Court Jester.”

They aren’t camera photos obviously. Instead, they are little paintings and hand-drawn sketches.

“Who?”

“Jeremy was the court artist. Though some of these we drew ourselves after taking a few lessons. How’s the head?”

“So far so good, just a dull ache. I think it’ll be better. Now tell me.”

Gavin closes his eyes and leans back, waiting for apparently a tragic tale.

“You arrived at the court about a year after I started my reign. You were looking for a job and Geoff had taken you under his wing and tried to train you. You kept falling about and finally, you were just given the job of Jester after Geoff begged. We talked a lot while waiting for court members to show up, and slowly we’d meet up outside the court. Eventually, we were dodging around each other and some of the others got sick of it and locked us in my room. Kinda like they did in this life.”

“Why’d Geoff beg?”

“My steward had been a cruel man without my knowledge, so Geoff pled directly to me for fear of what the steward would do to you. The steward was put into the dungeon after trying to kill you and me multiple times.”

“This isn’t sounding too sad.”

“The first few years were pure bliss, but we were two males in a medieval time, Gav.”

“You were the king though.”

“There are still other kings, sweetheart. They came for a meeting to discuss treaties and they had caught us. Some didn’t care, but others immediately went up in arms. We fought long and hard, but one day they snuck in and kidnapped you. They tied you to a stake and built a pyre around you in our own courtyard. They demanded my presence on the balcony…”

Tears are streaming down Ryan’s face with no sign of stopping. The pain contorting his features in a way that Gavin hopes he will never see again in his life.

“It was a fucking trap of course, but I just wanted to see you safe. While I pitifully looked over the courtyard, the castle was overrun. I… I had to watch you burn at swordpoint before being made a punching bag for one of the other Kings. I think I died in the dungeon but had lost my mind way before then so I’m not sure.”

“Jesus, Ry.”

“Just…”

The album is set aside for now and they just hold onto each other.

~

Neither said much when Gavin woke up screaming a few nights later, and excuses were made when he began avoiding anything pertaining to fire.

~

“Soooooooooo… who’s the last set?”

“Gavin, it’s three a.m. We just calmed you down from a nightmare. Go to back to sleep.”

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep for the rest of the night, tell me Ry.”

“...”

“Ryyyyyyyyyyyan!”

“...”

“Ry?”

“...”

“Ry-bread!”

“...”

“Lovely, lovely Ryan. Please tell me a bedtime story, specifically one of the reincarnation nature. Even more specifically ours.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“And you’re still awake. Storytime.”

“Get the album if you’re gonna be a right prick.”

“That’s my word!”

“Tough. Go get it, and bring drinks.”

Fifteen minutes later has Gavin returning with some tea for himself, a Diet Coke for Ryan, and the album. He tosses it onto the bed, causing the pages to fly open and a couple of loose sheets to escape. While still holding the teacup and can, Gavin manages to crawl back onto the bed and snuggle into Ryan’s side.

“Graceful.”

“Prick.”

“Okay, so these fellas”, Ryan flips open the album, landing on the aging pages, “are Gods.”

“Pfft, yeah right”, Gavin sips from his tea as if it ends the argument.

“Scoff all you want, but we were, or are… kinda still figuring that out. I was a Dark God, and you my little ray of sunshine, were the Solar Queen. Everyone else was there and we all had spec-“

Ryan trails off when he notices Gavin isn’t listening anymore. His eyes are glazed over and his limbs completely frozen. He barely has time to catch the teacup as Gavin’s fingers loosen their hold.

“Gav?”

Ryan uselessly waves his hand in front of his beloved’s face and receives no response.

“I caused this.”

His words are layered and the voice sounds tired, exhausted, old. Not like his normal cheery voice.

“Gav?”

“I caused this. I caused this.”

Gavin begins pulling at his hair, trying to tear the locks out in horror and frustration. Ryan is quick to pull the hands away, but Gavin can’t stop moving and trying to hurt himself. The couple spends about an hour during the breakdown, Gavin trying to harm himself and Ryan intervening. The whole time Gavin’s eyes are glazed and it seems like he’s not aware of his surroundings. They’re both sobbing by the time Gavin stops his movements, slumping to the ground in exhaustion. 

Despite it being early in the morning, Ryan texts Geoff letting him know that neither of them would be into work that day. He sets his phone aside and cries and cries while clinging to his sunshine.

~

“I caused this.”

“Shh, darling.”

“I did though, Ry. I caused this. All because I was a coward.”

“I’m sure you didn’t mean it.”

“I did though. I really did. I couldn’t cope and so I threw everyone’s lives away to get you back!”

“Gav?”

“I COULDN’T FUCKING COPE! I WAS A NEW GOD WHOSE BELOVED SUDDENLY DIED! YOU DIED RYAN! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! WE WERE FUCKING GODS!”

Gavin’s body is shaking horribly from screaming and sobbing. Ryan can do nothing but hold the boy and cry as well.

“YOU FUCKING DIED! I-I… I plunged the world into darkness. I wasn’t the Solar Queen anymore, Ry. There was no sun. Without it, everything died. No farms, no animals, no fucking plants. I slowly starved out the world and didn’t fucking care. The others begged me, their domains were dying and so they were too. Except for Jeremy. He was thriving, blood and all that. World full of famine and violence.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Gav.”

“I do. I fucking do cause someone has to know. God knows our friends don’t. I started looking into the blood stuff and saw so many things Ry. I got hopeful that I could you bring you back. I would do anything to bring you back.”

“You’re talking in present tense, sweetheart.”

“I see a ritual of resurrection and decide instantly that I have to do it. Jeremy won’t even help me since the ritual is in the forbidden section. I can see the fear in his eyes, but I don’t care. I don’t care and I start doing it. Everything is going wrong. They are all screaming and I’m panicking. I have a botched ritual failing around me and I can’t breathe. Everything is going wrong but feels right. Everything is getting black and foggy. The world is imploding on itself, but I feel a pinprick of hope in my mind and I cling to it.”

“Snap out of it Gav.”

Ryan is trying desperately to pull Gavin from the memories he’s stuck in. Glazed eyes stare straight ahead and words tumble from numb lips.

“I feel myself molding our lives, making them limited but infinite at the same time. Reincarnation. I’m hurting. It hurts. I’m on fire but freezing. I’m so confused. I’m controlling the very fabric of life itself and it’s terrifyingly beautiful. I’m pouring everything I have into this. I just want you back Ryan. My limbs are weakening and my mind is burning out.”

Gavin drops into unconsciousness and Ryan cradles him, crying into his hair.

~

Eyes slowly blink into consciousness and Gavin sits up from Ryan’s lap, somehow not disturbing the older man. His throat clogs with emotion as memories assault him. Tears trail down his face once again and he holds back the sob that wants to break free. Arms tighten around his waist and he tenses, realizing that Ryan is in fact awake. 

“So that was a lot.”

Gavin can’t help but snort at the casualness of the statement.

“Understatement of the century.”

“I never knew you did that.”

“It’s not something to be proud of. I tore a world apart in grief.”

“I’d do the same for you in a heartbeat, just less… magically.

“Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't end stories so this is crap. Maybe I'll make a second chapter that actually ends it but for now, this is it.


End file.
